Disney Grand Prix
This article is now adopted by SuperSim64DS. I don't know how to make a template for pages that belong to me. The only change I can do at the moment is to add a PS Vita version of this. Disney Grand Prix is a go-kart racing video game created by Existence Software and Avalanche Software for the Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, iOS, and Android devices. Disney Grand Prix features a variety of characters from a number of Disney productions. The game is the first crossover kart racer featuring Disney characters since 2000's Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour for the Dreamcast, Game Boy Color, Windows, and PlayStation. Gameplay Disney Grand Prix can be described as a clone of the Mario Kart series, as it is a cartoon go-kart racer where racers can use a variety of items to get ahead in the competition. There are ten racers that compete in each race, and each racer has their own kart and unique stats that make them different from each other. There are four main game modes: * Tournament, where players take on five courses in a row, with the racer with the most points amassed at the end of all five courses being the winner of the Tournament. * VS Race, where up to four players can play as many races (and whatever races) as they compete to earn the most amount of points; the winner being the one who obtains the most in the amount of races designated at the beginning. * Online, where players can play against other players in VS Races online. * Time Attack, where a single player can practise their skills in a timed race against no other racers. In the Tournament and VS Race modes, the points are distributed so that all players earn at least one point no matter the place they come in: first place gets 10 points while tenth place 1. This same point distribution is also used in online play, though the player's points are saved to their profile and carried over for every race. Playable Characters There are 32 playable characters in the game. Twenty-two of them are available at the start of the game, while the other ten are unlocked by placing first in the five cups of Tournament mode on both Normal and Hard mode (though they may appear as CPU racers even before they are unlocked). The Nintendo 3DS, iOS, and Android versions of the game only feature 25 playable characters, and all of them are available by default. All characters have six stats, and 30 stat points that may be placed into them. The stats are as follows: * Speed - The character's top speed. * Weight - The weight of the character. * Acceleration - The duration of time it takes for a character to reach their top speed. * Drift - The tightness of the character's drift around corners. * Handling - How nimble the character's vehicle is, and how easy it is for them to turn. * Off-Road - The character's handling and speed when off the main track. Eight characters, four hailing from Marvel properties and four from Star Wars, would later be released as DLC in packs of two. Notes: Pete, Maui, Baloo, Nick Wilde, Woody, Jack Skellington, and Joy are absent from the Nintendo 3DS, iOS, and Android versions of the game. Pete, Beast, Maleficent, Olaf, Peter Pan, Baloo, Baymax, Wreck-It Ralph, Woody, and Jack Skellington must all be unlocked before they can be played as. Rey and Finn were the first characters to be released as DLC. Iron Man and Spider-Man were the second characters to be released as DLC. Luke Skywalker and Han Solo were the third characters to be released as DLC. Captain America and The Hulk were the fourth, and final, characters to be released as DLC. Courses Items Trivia Category:Disney (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Crossover Games